Acceptance
by Izzu
Summary: Post War of the Ember. Before returning to the great tree, Soren decides to consult an old friend.


az: Been wanting to let this out for a while. I mean with Soren having starsight, being Lyze's ward, being a gizzard-resister, and all the things that had happened to him, don't you think that even if KL had not planned it so, there's far too many things about Soren that when you look at it as a whole, you can't help seing he was destined to become a monarch from the beginning. XD

* * *

Acceptance

By honou-no-izumi alias Izzu

o

o

"_The rest of you head back to the great tree first, I'll be back soon..."_

It was only a thought he had at that brief moment while all of them—Guardians of Ga'Hoole—were on their way home after the war. The Band had been hesitant but luckily Pelli had been supportive. It was something that he had sensed about, yet he could not think of any other owl that he could consult. Well, the ones that he could have... anyway.

Right now, having Ezylryb to talk to... or even dear Barran or Boron could have helped. Dear Ezyl had always been able to provide him with many wisdom—Mrs. P aside—and he felt wanted to know how Boron and Barran first became monarchs of the Great Tree themselves. It might not help much, but at least it would help him understand. After all, he could never imagined to be given such great role as this!

Soren continued flying the course across the forest of Ambala, towards the large tree where the eagles' had their nest. Towards where Streak, Zan and Hortense lived. Right now, he needed to talk to Hortense about this.

And it seemed as if Hortense herself had expected his arrival, as he lighted on the great branch the nest was set on.

Soren looked down on one of his talons where Ezylryb's battle claw was still attached to. He had not taken it off since the late Quentin had put it on him, and as he glanced at it he remembered the old owl's expression as Q insisted that he should put it on for Soren. He had always known, what the battle claw had signified. He had known of the responsibilities that came with it, the significance of him wearing it to the all owls that knew of this battle claw's history. He felt that even more after Ezyl had passed, after Boron and Barran had passed as well.

With him being the Great Tree's monarch now, as well as him being Ezyl's ward—what do all of this meant for him from now on? Somehow, it seemed hard to take it all at once!

"Then again, wasn't that the reason that you came here... Soren?"

Soren looked up towards Mist as he sighed in relief. He was slightly grateful that she have not pressed him of his reasons of coming here to meet here. Even Streak and Zan was surprised that he had came, not long after they had parted at the Beyonds.

"It's because there are things that I wanted to discuss, yet I don't feel like I could talk this out to just any owl. Yet... at least."

"I... understand."

Soren managed to smile as Streak and Zan excused themselves to allow them room to talk. Even if he would not actually mind if they stayed. Soren eyed the sky for a while before turning back towards Mist.

"Hortense... do you think, all of this was fated?"

Mist churred.

"I wonder. Then again, this brought back a memory of something Coryn had asked me before."

Soren cocked his head at her. "What did you mean?"

Mist shuffled her feathers in a shrugging manner.

"Long ago, when I had told him that he needed to do something to prove himself before going to the great tree... he had asked, 'Did Soren had to prove himself like him?'. That time, I have not put a lot of thoughts about it but I told him the reasoning for yours was different than his. Which was true. Yet now, I wonder if it was the same for you."

This time, it was Soren's turn to laugh. "I guess so. The others seemed to have picked it up much faster than me. It never crossed my mind that by Coryn's passing, I would be the next in line to lead the Guardians."

Yet, would he be able to take this role? It had taken him a while as well before he could fully get used to being Ezylryb's ward, of being not just his representative—of Lyze's but also of the great tree. To be able to carry that role and the influence being Lyze's ward. Now, as the monarch, could he do the same?

"You still had a long time to go from here, there still time for you to learn. There's no need to rush on things."

Soren gazed at Mist fondly, he had no doubt that she had read his thoughts—not that he minded, he knew that she would not do it if it was intrusive—but chose to word her thoughts indiscreetly. This was one reason he felt at ease to discuss with her about this thing that was bothering him.

Soren frowned. "Hortense, years ago... when you had sent Sylnella to the tree to save my life, have you ever thought it would come to this day?"

The old bird shrugged. "I wouldn't know it. Soren, you knew fully as well as me that the visions I see aren't always clear. It was the same as you starsight, isn't it?" Soren nodded. "That time, I just had a feeling that by any means... you must not die during that Siege. Even if I could not know your destiny at this moment at that time, I knew that you still had more things to do before your time ends. And indeed you do, as the monarch of the Great Tree."

"By Glaux, the world works in mysterious ways." Soren quipped as he stared at the slowly darkening sky.

Mist followed his line of sight to the sky above.

"Does this helped you at all? You did come here especially to talk about this after all."

Soren shrugged. "Perhaps. I'm older and wiser than the me in the past, I should be able to take this role that had been given to me. Only for now, I needed to take my time to fully comprehend all of this. I've learned a lot from Boron, Barran and Ezylryb in the past, and I had every owl at the Great Tree and beyond to support me. It should not be so difficult..."

"Indeed you needed time to take this all in. Many owls and animals had perished in order for this peace to come, isn't it?"

Soren nodded. "Yes, it's a great victory despite the losses. How great is it a task for us all to preserve this hard-earned peace?"

"You'd do fine, Soren. I believe in you. I believe Coryn did as well."

Soren glanced back towards her. "I take it you told him a lot about me."

Mist churred again. "Of course! Why shouldn't I? Coryn had mostly craved to learn everything about you—Ga'Hoolian legends aside—he had yearned to meet you ever since he learnt of the truth. How could I not tell him of everything that I've known about you?"

Soren smiled. "I had a feeling that you did. Coryn had always been too eager to hear everything about me, of the things I do in the past—so much that he looked up to me for guidance every time! I've always wonder... if I had done the best I could to guide him to become a king worthy of Hoole's successor."

"That you did... Soren! That you did. And you too... could become as good a king as Hoole was, as Boron and Barran and the other monarchs before them! You could... as long as you believed, wasn't that what you and Gylfie always said before?"

"Ha, yes... that's what Gylfie always said." Soren sighed. Suddenly the heavy burden he felt in his gizzard felt slightly lighter. Even if he was still unsure of his capabilities, Mist was right—he still had a long time ahead of him.

"I guess it's time for me to return to the Great Tree." He smiled to her. "Even if I feel I still needed time to think for myself, thank you Hortense for this talk."

"You don't need to thank me, what friends are for?"

Indeeds words were not needed be said between them. For once he was glad he decided to consult Mist before returning to the Tree. Even if it would be a while until he could fully understand things as they were, even if by a small bit, it was comforting to be able to share part of the burden of his concerns with others. Perhaps he could let Pelli know of his worries as well, even to the Band. He had feared that he would burden him unnecessary with his own concerns but now, perhaps he should have not woried so much.

With that, Soren bade farewell to Mist, Streak and Zan as he finally headed back to the tree, back to his home.

* * *

az: I don't know. My story telling always went about as they pleased.


End file.
